This research grant application proposes to determine the usefulness of the protocols put forth by the National Prostatic Cancer Project in the treatment of advanced prostatic carcinoma. This research will be done on approximately 25-30 patients per year. The research performed in this program will be carried out simultaneously in various participating institutions across the country on a cooperative basis. This program should lead to the selection of effective treatment for advanced prostatic carcinoma.